Maldiciones de una sola noche
by Estrella'Roses
Summary: One-Shot. Un castillo "maldito", unos chicos curiosos, unos disfraces muy tontos y unos cuantos muertos rondando… para Halloween Cullen Contest.


**- Titulo: **Maldiciones de una sola noche

**- Nick del autor:** estrella'roses

**- Resumen: **un castillo "maldito", unos chicos curiosos, unos disfraces muy tontos y unos cuantos muertos rondando… para **Halloween Cullen Contest **

**- Rating:** T

**- Género: **humor/supernatural

**- Pareja: **Edward Cullen/ Bella Swan

**- Número de palabras:**4511

**- Disclaimer: **los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y no quiero lucrar con ellos, solo me divierto un rato y veo en que acaba mi loca idea de Halloween la cual es de mi retorcida mentecita… A lo que venimos, algunos a leer, yo a escribir y otras a temblar… jajajaja (risa macabra xD)

* * *

"¿Qué es el miedo? ¿Acaso es un sentido repelente ante lo desconocido? ¿O es simplemente una ilusión óptica que nos hace temblar?" _estrella'roses

* * *

_

Cap único

Bella POV

**Maldiciones de una sola noche**

- Eres un tonto Edward, ni loca me pongo eso- me cruce de brazos

- ¿por que no? – le mire incrédula

¿Que por que esta escena? simple, este chico de ojos verdes, cabello cobrizo indomable, piel pálida como el mármol y cuerpo de dios griego, es Edward Cullen mi mejor amigo en la vida y mi novio, que ahora intenta enfundarme en una botarga de PIGGY *

-porque es simplemente ridículo – exclame molesta, ya teníamos 30 min buscando un disfraz para mi, solo porque a Alice, la prima de Edward, se le ocurrió traernos a Volterra, la cual según ella e internet es una ciudad muy peculiar y mas en esta época del año, _"oh si , es Halloween"_ y no es que no me guste esta época del año, yo la amo, adoro los disfraces de los pequeños y los dulces … mientras yo este en mi casa, pero no, Alice me convenció y además se le ocurrió hospedarnos en el castillo "maldito" en el cual se celebrara la gran noche con una fiesta de disfraces.

- Bella - la duende me llamó y olvide a Edward que al parecer me regañaba- solo tenemos una hora para arreglarnos, así que ¿si te prometo que no te llevare de compras conmigo por seis meses, te pones lo que te escogí? – abrí la boca incrédula, seis meses sin Alice y las compras, rápidamente asentí.

* * *

- ¿Por qué rayos acepte? – me pregunte mirándome en el espejo de mi habitación, ya estaba bañada y lista para la "importantísima" fiesta, ¿con que? Con un disfraz de conejita de play boy; la traidora de Alice me dio una bolsa y se fue, cuando termine de bañarme me di cuenta que ella entró y se llevo mi ropa para solo dejarme con eso o mi ropa sucia.

- Bella – Edward llamo y pidió permiso para entrar, el cual le di – oye Alice dice que… - si, como lo pensé, sus ojos se salieron de la cuencas – wow… estas…wow

- vámonos – dije tomándolo del brazo y saliendo muy apenada cuando todas las miradas se posaron en mi – deja de ver la colita de algodón que tiene esta cosa y ni se te ocurra decir algo al respecto, Gasper

- ¿alguien me llamo? – pregunto Jasper disfrazado de… ¿teletuvi? – no digan nada, mi hermana, Em y Alice lo eligieron, les debía dinero – bajo la cabeza avergonzado – te ves linda Bells – me sonroje – y tu… Edward… muy… gay – Jazz y yo estallamos en carcajadas a lo que Edward bufo

- solo soy el fantasma de la opera, dejen de burlarse - dijo enojado a lo cual lo abrace y se relajo

- hola conejita, bobo, gay - saludo Emmett disfrazado de El Zorro, seguido de una Rose en traje de novia zombie llena de sangre y Alice como duende, se parecía a dobby de Harry Potter con un toque de gollum del Señor de los anillos, ella daba miedo.

- nunca creí que llegaría el día donde te viera con ropa andrajosa primita – dijo burlonamente Edward y Alice solo gruño y lo jalo de la capa y lo acerco a ella

- mas te vale que no me molestes Cullen, en el castillo hay fantasmas y se vengaran de ti si me haces sentir mal, porque gritare hasta que salgan de sus tumbas - lo soltó, se dio la vuelta – síganme –ordeno y todos la seguimos, era mejor no hacerla enojar

* * *

- miren que hermoso esta todo – Rose suspiro al ver el salón, el cual era una verdadera obra de arte, todo muy coloquial y antiguo, ideal para le fecha, muchos bailaban al ritmo de la música de The veronicas en la pista.

- chicos y chicas de todo el mundo, les doy la bienvenida al festival de Halloween de Volterra, cada año aquí en el castillo Vulturi se realiza esta fiesta y espero tengan sus cuellos limpios para nosotros los vampiros – dijo señalándose con otros dos de tras de él sobre el mismo estrado, muchos en la pista rieron - somos Cayo, Marco y Aro y seremos sus anfitriones y recuerden los disfraces ocultan la verdad, no se confíen y no se vallan con alguien desconocido pueden terminar como una victima mas – dijo girándose

- ¿victima? – preguntamos Rose y yo al unisonó, Alice se encogió de hombros

- olvide decir que aquí han ocurrido varios asesinatos, los muertos vivientes atacan el castillo en esta noche del año, mucho chicos terminan heridos y ha habido muertes, nada importante – le resto importancia, los demás estábamos mirándola sumamente incrédulos – me pareció mas interesante, si sobrevivimos la noche nos darán 500 dólares – dijo y al parecer eso motivo al grupo

- 500 dólares, ya me imagino lo que comprare – dijo Jazz soñando despierto

- ¿un nuevo televisor? –pregunto Rose molestando a su hermano

- jajá, creo que ya se que compraras tu – dijo seguro

- ¿Qué? – pregunto orgullosa

- un mapa

- ¿Por qué? –dijo sin entender y todos esperamos la respuesta

- para ubicarte –todos nos reímos y Rose le lanzo una mirada envenenad

- ¿saben que da miedo? –pregunto Edward entre risas

- ¿un examen sorpresa?- pregunto Em y todos lo miramos cortante

- no Em, un examen sorpresa no da miedo – le contesto Edward

- eso dices tu cerebrito, imagina que la maestra Greene en ropa interior aparezca y te ponga uno eh, ¿aun dices que eso no da miedo? – dijo temblando

- no, no da… mas bien da ñañaras – contesto Ed

- ¿sabes que da miedo?- le dijo a Em y el le pregunto con la cabeza

- eso – señalo a un grupo de cinco chicos, tres hombres y dos mujeres, tenían capas negras y rojas respectivamente, miraban da una forma extraña a varias personas y uno de ellos no me quitaba la mirada de encima, Edward coloco su capa sobre mi cubriéndome un poco

- wow el gay es celoso – dijo Em y Ed gruño

- vamos a bailar y a lucir estos disfraces - dijo Alice jalando al pobre chico teletuvi-Hale, Rose se fue con el Zorro y yo con mi fantasmita.

- te ves hermosa - dijo sonriéndome, me acurruqué en su pecho, cuando la música cambio a una un poco mas siniestra y un gran grito lleno el salón

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH – eran unos lamentos

- ¿tienes miedo? – dijo con una sonrisa burlona de lado y le pegue y él se quedo estático

- ¿Edward? – le pregunte preocupada, tenia una cara de dolor inmensa -¿amor?

- ahora vuelvo – dijo con voz fría, me dio un beso de abuelito*, me soltó y se fue

- Edward… EDWARD – le grite, pero no volteaba, muchas parejas a mis costados que creí que me mirarían por gritan, bailaban como si yo no existiera

_- ¿__ti__ piacerebbe ballare?-_ pregunto un joven, el cual era el que me miraba desde lejos

- perdón no se italiano – dije excusándome e intentando seguir a Edward, pero ese chico me tomo del brazo

- te pregunte ¿si quisieras bailar conmigo? – me dijo sonriendo, no se porque pero no me agradaba…que digo era guapísimo – me llamo Alec ¿tu?

- Isabella – dije olvidando lo que me tenia tan preocupada

- entonces ¿quieres bailar Isabella? – mire al chico de pies a cabeza, solo vestía de negro y con una capa negra

- claro Alec – me tomo por la cintura y sentí como si un gran imán me acercara a él, la música se fue perdiendo y las personas a nuestros lados igualmente, él chico se inclinaba a mi peligrosamente, parpadee varias veces y cuando caí en cuenta de lo que ocurría, lo empuje y las personas y la música volvieron -¿estas loco? No puedo besarte, yo amo a Edward – cuando dije eso, la música paro de repente y muchas personas parecían confundidas tanto por como bruscamente la pararon o porque parecía que salían de un trance

- ¿COMO TE ATREVES MOCOSA? –Grite el hombre que correspondía al nombre de Aro desde su estrado en lo alto – ¿COMO DEMONIOS TE ATREVES A RECHAZAR A UNO DE LOS NUESTROS DECLARANDO TU AMOR POR UN TRAIDOR? – Me quede pasmada de cómo me señalaba – dímelo – dijo con asentó italiano detrás de mi

Cuando lo vi de tras de mi sentía que mi corazón latía como caballo desbocado, me tomo del brazo fuertemente y me llevo en un parpadeo hasta el estado donde el estaba no hace mas de un minuto

- denle las gracias a la Srita Isabella invitados, ella les ha costado la vida- dijo furioso – unos a otros se mataran, nosotros no haremos absolutamente nada, entre ustedes los harán

- esta loco, ¿de que habla? –pregunto Rose desde abajo

- hay niños ingenuos, por curiosos todos en esta sala morirán, ¿creían que eran accidentales las muertes cada año?, los legendarios Vulturi somos nosotros- se señalo junto con un los otros dos y el grupo de chicos- y esta mocosa insolente les ha costado la vida

- ¿ha si y como hará que nos matemos unos a otros? –le pregunto Emmett desafiándolo

- se transformaran en lo que están disfrazados, con suerte los peligrosos mataran y los bobos como ese idiota teletuvi serán las victimas - sonrio maliciosamente

- no se atrevería- le desafié

- mocosa tonta, tu has causado todo esto, decidiste seguir amando a un traidor, a un chico que una vez perteneció a nosotros y se largo al bando de los buenos, su bisabuelo era un vampiro como nosotros y su familia debía lealtad eterna a nosotros pero se largo el solo firmo la sentencia de muerte de t noviecito, el maldito traidor, y créeme yo mismo me encargare de matarlo

- no, no se atreva – le rogué pegada a su brazo – no lo haga, hare lo que me pida – llore al pensar en una muerte para Edward primero seria la mía

- muy tarde niña, _essere trasformata_ (transfórmense) – dijo burlándose de mis suplicas - _matense l'altro adesso_ (ahora mátense unos a otros)

De pronto un trueno y un relámpago hicieron acto de presencia, iluminando el salón y haciendo que todos en la sala, cayéramos al piso y gimiéramos de dolor; era un dolor que sentías que te quemaba por dentro, como si todo dentro de nosotros estuviera muriendo.

* * *

- Bella – gire mi rostro debajo del estrado… ¿era Alice?... realmente parecía un duende y aunque solo se encogió mas y daba mas miedo, tenia algo distinto – lo se soy un duende, los malditos Vulturi se largaron, somos en lo que nos disfrazamos, que bueno que no eres Piggy -rio raro, ya no era su risa angelical –Bella eres una conejita en tamaño natural, y no nos podemos quitar los disfraces

- Alice dilo por fis – le suplico Emmett con un asentó muy típico del zorro mientras se acercaba a nosotras

- no Emmett, y te golpeare si me lo pides nuevamente

- solo di _"el precioso"_ – dijo moviendo las manos como el personaje original

- te lo advertí – Alice salto sobre él y comenzó a golpearlo

- Alice, no es el momento – dijo Rose que estaba… ¿muerta?, bajando a Alice de Em

- gracias – dijo Emmett respirando

- hay que buscar a Edward – nos mando Jazz el teletuvi-humano

- si, hay que buscarlo – dije levantándome, estaba preocupada por él

- wow Bella, que atributos – dijo Emmett y yo me vi, esta cosa me había cambiado el físico, Alice y sus disfraces

- Emmett- Rose lo golpeo sonoramente en la cabeza

- auch, amor solo decía, yo te amo – dijo intentando sonreír, digamos que el ser zombi no le sentaba tan bien a Rosalie

- déjense de juegos hay que buscar a Edward – dijo Alice saltando para que le pusiéramos atención

- vamos – corrimos hasta una puerta, la cual daba a las habitaciones que teníamos, los pasillos estaban llenos de chicos atrapados en sus personajes, muchos lloraban y otros trataban de contenerse ante sus impulsos homicidas

- chicos - se escucho un voz muy extraña pero familiar llamándonos- nos giramos y vimos a Edward sonriéndonos y parado muy femeninamente

- Edward – corrimos hasta donde se encontraba y se veía extraño - ¿Cómo estas Amor? – le pregunte cuando estuve frente a él

- de maravilla amiga – dijo coquetamente – pero estaré mejor cuando este a lado de Jazz

- ah – lo mire confundida

- Bells recuerda que todo el mundo piensa que el fantasma de la opera es gay, nunca he averiguado si es verdad no y bueno, tu entenderás que Edward es… bueno tu sabes… de manita doblada, se cambio al otro bando, le gusta el arroz con popote, como quieras llamarle- explico Em, mientras Edward lo veía y se acercaba a él

- se me antoja mas el zorrito – Edward se saboreo los labios

- ay, Bells… aléjalo… pégale… que no me toque – grito escondiéndose detrás de mi

- no te quejes Em, tu sabes que ya soy tuyo – dijo Edward bajándose la manga del traje

- ahhhhh, auxilio, alguien ayúdenme –grito como niñita y se escondió detrás de Alice, lo cual si analizas cuidadosamente no cubre mucho

- jajajaja – rio Edward sonoramente – eso te enseñara a no molestarme mas, idiota; amor te ves preciosa y perdona eso – me tomo por la cintura, la mayoría estábamos en Shock… ¿fingió todo el tiempo? – Perdóname - se acero a mí y me beso, a lo cual le devolví el beso

- aja – Rose tocio haciendo que la miráramos – les recuerdo que tenemos un problemita – la mire interrogante – los vampiros locos, que no podemos salir del castillo y eso – señalo y vimos a un grupo de chicos con sangre en la boca y grandes colmillos

- son… son… ¿vampiros?-pregunto Edward incrédulo

- te perdiste de mucho Edward, el maldito de Aro es un Vulturi, que al parecer te odia y nos lanzo una maldición, por eso ahora somos lo que parecemos – explico Jasper a nuestro lado

- ¿Por qué me odia? –pregunto dudoso, colocándome detrás de él

- dice que nuestro bisabuelo era un vampiro como él y que lo traiciono y que tu pagarías las consecuencias – dijo Alice

- ¿y por que se enojo? –Pregunto confundido – hasta el momento no nos había hecho nada

- un servidor de él creo que intento besarme o matarme… no lo se con exactitud, me negué y se molesto –explique un poco nerviosa como decirle eso a mi novio – y se molesto aun mas porque declare mi amor por ti

- maldita porquería – Edward apretó los puños muy molesto

- ataquen –grito una vampiresa, y estos corrieron sobre de nosotros nos abrazamos entre todos esperando la muerte… ¿se perdió en el camino o por que no llega?

Abrí lentamente un ojo y vi a unos tres chicos de trajes negros y muchas armas cubriéndonos, los encabezaba una chica de cabello de un color rojizo que caía en suaves rizos sobre su espalda

- vamos váyanse, nosotros los detendremos – su voz sonaba un poco asustada pero estaba bien posicionada para atacar si era necesario

- corramos – grito Jasper y lo seguimos

- arriba los exterminadores – grito Emmett mientras saltaba como niño pequeño, recargándose sobre Jasper tirándolo y cayendo sobre él

- idiota… quítate y ayúdame, no me puedo levantar – Jasper pataleaba en el suelo y Em solo se reía

- Jasper yo te ayudo – dijeron Alice y Rose al unisonó; el esfuerzo de Alice era inútil, Jasper debía ser el doble de tamaño que ella, Rose lo tomo del brazo y el suyo termino lejos de su cuerpo

- ahhh, mi brazo, aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh – lloraba y sus lamentos eran molestos, nuestros tímpanos estaban a punto de explotar

- Rose, tranquila crecerá de nuevo – dijo Emmett para que se callara, Rose dejo de llorar y lo miro con lagrimas en los ojos

- ¿enserio?-pregunto inocentemente

- aja, y sino lo hace, solo ponemos esto aquí –dijo quitando el brazo de Rose del cuerpo de Jazz y colocándolo en el lugar donde correspondía – y ya esta, ¿lo vez? – ella asintió y lo abrazo

- dime que Rose sabe que los brazos no crecen – le pedí en susurros a Edward, él se inclino un poco hacia mi

- se supone, pero como es un zombie, creo que el cerebro se le esta pudriendo – dijo intentando contener una risa

- CULLEN – se escucho un grito desgarrador, no sabíamos de donde provenía, pero el lamento de varias personas

- ay que mello – dijo Alice saltando a mis brazos – Bella cárgame como si fuera tu bebe – pidió y me miro con la cara de siempre, pero su toque de duende malvado, me daba miedo y la deje caer sobre Jazz que seguía en el suelo

- auch – se quejeron

- Alguien ayúdenme, Alice quítate de encima – Alice se levanto y Edward levanto a Jasper

- ya ves para que comes tanto hermano, estas obeso y no te puedes parar – le bromeo Rose, a lo que Jasper le quito el brazo y con el mismo la señalo

- Rosalie Lilian Hale, el hecho de que seas mayor que yo por un mísero minuto, no te da el derecho de molestarme cada cinco minutos, ahora te daré tu brazo y quiero que me dejes de fregar , ¿estamos en la misma sintonía? – pregunto dándole su brazo

- la verdad hermanito, nunca hemos estado en la misma sintonía, ni aunque lo intentemos, pero solo para que no me quites mis extremidades, ya no te molestare – dijo Rose colocándose su brazo

- chicos – nos llamo Emmett desde una puerta – acá hay un balcón, tal vez podríamos bajar, con mi látigo, soy El Zorro, yo podre – corrimos hasta él antes de que cometiera una idiotez… muy tarde, la puerta se le cerro en la nariz justo cuando iba a saltar

- maldita puerta – se sobaba la nariz – quiero irme – se quejo como niño chiquito al cual no le dan lo que quiere

- Jasper quédate quieto – dijo Alice acercándose a su barriga, movió los botones del "televisor" y comenzó a buscar hasta que encontró lo que deseaba

- Alice no es momento de ver Jimmy Neutron – le dijo Edward de mal humor

- espera – todos la miramos curiosos de que pudiese hacer – ARO, YA ESTA POR AMANECER Y LOS ESPANTOS DESAPAECEN A LA LUZ DEL SOL – grito Alice al aire

- ¿Y ESO QUE? –Dijo su voz ronca muy a lo lejos, Alice apago a Jasper y puso su manita en su bolsillo – además me parece que si el sol no nos da, nada pasara, – dijo junto de Edward –y tú… - lo tomo del cuello - … morirás en mis manos

- antes tu te largas – dijo Alice sacando una linterna muy brillante de su bolsillo, con la cual apunto a Aro, este comenzó a gritar, las puertas se abrieron de par en par, en todas las direcciones, la claridad que amenazaba que un nuevo día comenzaría nos llego a todos y aprovechamos a que Aro estaba rascándose los ojos para corren hacia el balcón

- yo los llevo, sobre mi, soy súper fuerte – dijo orgulloso Emmett

- Em, eres El Zorro, no Superman – le dijo Jasper, lanzándose por el balcón – soy pachoncito – grito al caer –auch, creo que no – se quejo, ya en el suelo del jardín

- súbanse – dijo Emmett y Rose, Alice y yo le obedecimos, miramos a Edward

- yo voy sobre Jazz… allí te voy – dijo tirándose por el mismo lugar que Jasper

-hijo de... ¿como se te ocurre tirarte sobre mi?, me pude romper algo, o tu pudiste romperte algo – se escucharon las quejas de Jasper

- ¿listas? – Pregunto Em y nosotras asentimos – cawua bonga – grito mientras enrollaba, el látigo en un árbol, de repente el sol asomo su gloria por el horizonte, haciendo que Emmett perdiera sus poderes y cayéramos sobre de el en el suelo

- gracias por amortiguar la caída Em – dijimos al unisonó las tres, levantándonos de él

-de nada – dijo con la cara pegada en la tierra

- vámonos – grito Jasper, y corrimos, lejos del castillo, vimos como muchos chicos corrían, los exterminadores corrían con el grupo de vampiros que intento atacarnos, ya eran nuevamente humanos.

Al estar en el avión, nos refugiamos unos con otros abrazándonos, esta seria una experiencia que jamás olvidaríamos

* * *

.::Tres meses después::.

-¿Bella te llegaron? – pregunto Edward cuando llego a mi casa

- ¿a que te refieres? – pregunte confundida

- a… las maletas y… al dinero… – dijo un poco nervioso de hablar

- las cosas llegaron en la mañana ¿no re parece extraño?- le pregunte y me acomode entre sus brazos, ante el temor de que los Vulturi aparecieran

* * *

- Wow a pasado ya un año de nuestro incidente en Volterra – le dije a Alice mientras yo me veía en el espejo

- si, creí que al salir de allí todo terminaría, pero no… - dijo sentándose en mi buro – aun soy un duende, malditos Vulturi –hizo un puchero macabro

- si al parecer esto ocurrirá cada año – me queje intentando quitarme mi estúpido disfraz

- aun que si le buscamos, esto tiene un lado bueno – enarque una ceja – si, mira en todo el mundo hacen concursos de disfraces ¿o no? – asentí dudosa de que me podría decir, una vez me convierto en Lauren, perdón, conejita – y en algunos dan dinero por el mejor, así que lo bueno es que podemos participar y ganar dinero

- ¿eso no es trampa? –pregunte confundida

- oye, hay que sacarle provecho de algún lado – dijo jalándome del brazo, que aun que era mas enana de lo normal, aun tenia fuerza; seguramente terminaríamos en algún bar del estado, en el cual realizaran algún concurso de disfraces…

* * *

"Y recuerda ten cuidado en noche de brujas, algo extraño podría ocurrir, pero no te confíes al terminar el día pues en los dos siguientes tendrás visitas, que te pondrán los pelos de punta"

* * *

* es la cerdita novia de la rana René

* en la frente

N/A: mmm… espero les guste, me divertí al escribirlo, y me estrese, esto es algo sumamente largo y lo escribí en menos de 48 hrs., un nuevo record genial… me sentí la cenicienta pues tuve hasta le media noche de hoy jeje…algunas ideas son de videos de Youtube, de una entrevista a al elenco de Twilght donde Taylor dijo que parecía teletuvi con un traje gris que le pusieron y lo de Edward gay bajándose la manga de un video de Inuyasha, lo demás sale de mi y algunos disfraces de una chica que presione para que me dijera que disfraces le pareciena divertido…voten por el One shot, espero mi esfuerzo haya valido la pena y dejen reviews… hasta la próxima

" **Estrella'roses "**


End file.
